A computer may contain a port to allow for communication with external elements. One ubiquitous example of such a port is an Ethernet port which allows communications with other elements over an Ethernet network. In many cases, a visual representation of the status of the port is provided in close proximity to the port. For example, an Ethernet port may have a light emitting diode (LED) indicator that is in close proximity to where an Ethernet cable plugs into the port. The status of the LED may indicate the status of the port. For example, a solidly lit LED may indicate a link has been established on the port, while a flashing LED may indicate traffic is currently being sent over the port.